New Year's Eve
by gaellemarenco
Summary: Jack asks Liz on a date for the New Year's Eve.


_This story takes place at the New Year's eve day, TGS Staff was working on New Year special episode for The first January Night of 2012 until now._

It's Three o'clock in the afternoon, Elizabeth Lemon is sitting in her office correcting some sketches given by the writers who have already gone away to prepare their New Year's Eve Night; She's almost alone in the building, only janitors and some cleaning people are still there. It's snowing outside and whereas it's early, the room is a bit dark.

Liz takes a sip from a hot coffee posed near her computer; she scribbles some words on a sheet then tapes the new things she has had to the sketch. Concentrated on the screen she doesn't notice that there is someone at the door frame. She startles on her chair when Jack begins to talk:

"Still working?" He leans against the frame, smiling.

"God! You scared me!" She has putted her hand on her chest; her breath is a bit accelerated. "What are YOU doing here?" She takes another sip of her coffee while he is coming in, sitting on the couch in front of her desk.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight."

She stares at him, voiceless, her drink hanging, she laughs:

"For The New Year's Eve?" She puts the beverage on her desk, and pretends taping. "I'm sure you have something better than bring me out tonight, a chic dinner, a reunion with old fancy friends, or even spend some times with your daughter…" she casts sidelong glances at him. He looks at her, playing with his wedding ring:

"Liddy falls asleep around 8PM, my friends are all taken in fancy dinners which I don't want to be part of, and as you are here and Colleen is still stuck in California, why don't we spend that night together? I mean it could even been fun…"

She stops taping and looks at him. She sighs:

"Are you nice with me because I will spend my night eating cheese on the couch in front of Tootsie all by myself?"

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe… or I just want to don't be alone, and I'm more selfish than kind."

She looks at all the sheet corrected, sighs again and finally says:

"okay." He sits up straight. "Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, it could be fun right?" He stands up. "It will for sure, trust me."

As he comes out the room, he stops and turns towards her "I will pick you around 8PM", she nods and goes back on her screen. He walks outside and comes back again at the frame:

"Oh and Lemon? " She lifts her head up. "I'll send you a dress, I don't want to be ashamed of what you're wearing tonight!" She doesn't have the time to respond as he has already left.

"Come on…"

It's 7PM, Liz is at home, she's taken a shower and tries to dry her hair to make them looks as good as possible. A rhythmic music resounds all around her apartment; she slightly dances and sings on it while the drier runs in her hair.

Suddenly the bell rings out, she puts off the drier and goes at the door.

"Comin'" she opens the locker without even taking the time to check who's ringing, in her mind it can only be the dress Jack should send to her. She is bit surprised to find Jack himself behind the door, he's wearing a black tux, and a black coat matching. He has a big box in his arms.

"Jack? What ar…" She realizes that she is wearing a single towel wand around her naked body, and remembers that her hair still looks like nothing. She puts a hand on the towel in front of her breast, and let him come in.

"I was ready earlier so I thought that I could bring the dress myself." He puts his coat on the couch, and turns in front of Liz who's closing the door. He gives her the box.

"Here it is!" She has to drop the towel to take the box. Hopefully the tissue stays in its place, wrapped around her. She blushes a little:

"Thanks. I will finish… all of this", she leaves him in the living room and closes her bedroom's door.

Jack goes in her kitchen and takes a glass posed on her sink, he checks her fridge, nothing else than two eggs and a cheddar already started. Then as he closes the door he sees a non-opened bottle of champagne posed directly on the floor. He opens it and helps himself a drink. He comes back in the living room, puts the bottle on the table and look at all the CD Liz has.

"May I change the music?"

"Help yourself; there are a bunch of CDs near the stereo!"

He takes a gulp as he's looking at her taste in music, he must admit that he is quite impress by her choices, she doesn't have any opera or classical except for some famous soundtracks, but she has a lot of Jazz and piano-bar music style that he actually loves.

He chooses a classic from Sinatra and as the piano begins to play he's sitting on the couch, takes another helping of champagne.

Liz has finally succeed to discipline her hair and after putting her underwear (not spanx for once, she doesn't really want to be too tight tonight, she has opted for an matching outfit with her dress.), she puts the dress Jack has chosen for her, a Chanel from the last ready-to-wear collection, a small simple black dress but very classy, with a white piece of tissue which gives to it a little something; it fits her perfectly, she has always been amazed by the capacity of Jack to guess the size of women.

She looks herself in the mirror, not so bad, even pretty good; she puts a bit of mascara on her eyelashes and puts some red lipstick on her lips.

When she finally comes out of her bedroom, Jack is stand up, his back turned, he looks through the window.

"Is Liddy with her nanny?"

Jack turns and looks at her. He says nothing and comes closer still staring at her. She puts her arms on her hips: "I knew it, the dummies always wear it best! I look like a dumb." He puts his empty glass on the table and approaches, smiling: "No, I think it suits you very well, just…"

His arms go around her neck and replace the little necklace she's found in the box, a very delicate piece of jewelry. "Here. Perfect."

She cannot help but to blush. "It's so light, I can hardly say that I'm wearing it…" "Well don't lose it Lemon, you are wearing a $26,000 necklace, weighting more than 4 carat of diamonds."

He moves away from her, and takes his glass, helping some champagne. Her mouth is slightly opened, she cannot believe it: "These are real diamonds?" He looks at her intensively, a bit surprised: "What did you except? A jewel from _So good jewelry_?"

She touches the necklace delicately "it's just… Well nobody has offered me such a beautiful gift before. For just… _a date_." She pauses, looks down. "Thank you." She raises her head, he smiles, she smiles back.

He puts his glass half-empty on the table and takes his coat: "Okay?" She nods, and as he walks to the door, she takes his glass, and finishes the champagne in one go. It's sharp but fresh and it calms her down a little.

"Okay: would you rather go out with your mother or take a hiding from Condoleeza Rice at Flute versus Piano?" She takes a mouthful of her chocolate cake, and looks at him, waiting for his answer. He pursues his lips: "She's not better than me…" She cuts a small slice, and plays with it in her plate: "Well, let's say that she is…for the game!" she adds before he can say anything.

"I'd rather date Elizabeth Lemon." She looks up at him, the blue of his eyes brings out the intensity of his look at this moment, she blushes, looks away quickly, embarrassed. Her eyes stop on his wedding ring. What would Avery say about this date? It doesn't seem like the other ones they have had. The way Jack is looking at her, the way he talks to her, even his gesture, everything is weird tonight.

She takes a deep breath and gulps the rest of her cake, looking away to not cross his look.

Liz arrives in front of her door, she turns towards Jack and smiles: "Thank you that was hum…" She seems to look for a word not too full of innuendo. "…Great… yes …that was great!" She smiles. "May I come in?" "Whut?" She pretends to have not understood what he said. "_Come_? In your apartment?" He looks at his watch; "It's almost midnight, I would like to share the Happy New Year with someone and not alone in my limo…" She seems to regain her minds.

She laughs: "Of course, haha, yes let's do this, she turns her back to him, and opens the door, whispering for herself: "What the what…?"

As she comes in, he follows her and taking off his coat, he puts it on the couch, the glass of champagne is still there, empty with the bottle posed near it.

"I'm going to take another glass." Liz disappears in the kitchen, she still has her own coat on her, she strangely doesn't want to take it off, even if she is warm.

She takes a glass on the sink and rinses it out, while the water flows on her hands she can't help to think about Jack's behavior, why did he invite her tonight, why he did not take a fancy friend of him, _why her_? And especially why this dress and this necklace, does he try to make her like he did with Kenneth: a fake Avery? Does he have something else behind his mind?

A hand turns off the faucet. "I think it's rinsed." She turns on herself; Jack is standing up just in front of her, a few centimeters from her.

He looks at the coat she's still wearing. "Are you cold?" he worries.

"No I've just forgotten to take it off!" He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Let me." She helps him to take her coat off, putting the glass on the sink. She readjusts her dress, he looks at her hips and slowly raises her look to reach her face: a curly lock has untied from her chignon, he takes it and replaces it behind her ear.

"Jack… I..." But she can't say anything else at this very moment she wants the same thing he wants. She swallows her saliva as he puts his hands on her waist and draws her to him. Her arms surround him like if they have always done this, his lips come on hers, and his kiss is as soft as his hands running on her body. She closes her eyes, it seems to last forever.

His mouth moves away on her neck, he takes off one strap to reach more easily her skin. Keeping her eyes closed, she tilts her head to allow him to go farther.

She suddenly feels on her shoulder the contact with cold metal, his wedding ring. She opens her eyes and pushes him aside. "We can't do that." She takes his hand and shows him the ring. "You're married Jack!"

She moves away from him and goes into the living room, outside there is more much noises than very soon, it's probably midnight and everybody is celebrating the New Year.

She turns brutally towards Jack who has followed her. "What was that?" She looks at him furiously. "Since I know you, you keep talking about how much I'm not your type, and now…" She raises her both arms and shows herself: "You're kissing _that _like it was the sexiest thing you've ever seen?" She puts her hands on her hips, the strap is still undone, her breath is accelerated, now there are more than only one lock undone, actually her hair doesn't look anymore to a chignon.

She noticed it, and as she sits on the couch she begins to take off every barrette from her head, her hair slide slowly on her shoulders, making beautiful chocolate curls.

She runs her left hand in her hair, and puts it on her forehead, she sighs, and shakes her head. She frowns and he can see that she tries to hide the beginning of a crying.

"Elizabeth?" He comes closer, she tries to push him back, but she physically can't resist, she let him put his hands on her shoulders, and sit next to her.

"I just… I don't want to hurt Avery, okay? And Liddy? This child has a mother, and she needs both of you with her!" She turns to face him. He looks at her in the eyes, his calm helps her to calm down. She shivers, his arms draw her to his chest, she let him go, huddling up in his arms.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, I did not want to hurt you, but I'm sure that you have felt the same…" She sniffs, he looks at her face. "In the kitchen… it was…" "Arousalling?" He laughs. "Well I was going to say _magic_ but _arousalling _it's pretty true too…"

She laughs. And then she bites her lips, sits up and looks at him in the eyes, deeply. "What are we gonna do, Jack?" He smiles. "Maybe we should start with the bedroom?" She punches him. "About Avery Jack!"

"Yes, I understood." He takes her hand in his, the one with the wedding ring, they stare at it a few seconds, then suddenly he takes off the ring and put it on the table. "Here it's its place, Avery is no longer here, I don't know if she will come back one day, but I know how I feel right now, and I want to be with you Elizabeth." He takes her head in his hands; she seems scared and excited at the same time. "I want you, Elizabeth Lemon." As their lips join again, she slide her arms around his neck, and he surround her with his arms, the warm of their body, makes this kiss stronger and hotter than the last one, she lets herself go, and he allows himself to slide a hand under her dress, surprised to not find some disturbing spanx but what it seems to be a fancy lace set.

His hand on her skin, excite her as much as him. Their mouth move away from each other but they are still pressed against each other. She smiles, she is beautiful. "Bedroom?" She timidly nods.

He takes her in his arms, stands up and as he walks into her bedroom, he whispers in her ear : "Don't worry I don't bite…"

_(to be continued or not…)_


End file.
